I Love You Guys
by Winchesterbros21
Summary: Frerardcest: semi-incestuous BDSM threesome (Gerard, Frankie, Mikey).


I'd brought up the idea one night when I was fucking my Frankie, I'd just come inside of him and I was feeling pretty sentimental and shit. He'd been on all fours, and I'd been doing him from behind and after I came he'd collapsed down onto the bed and rolled over I'd laid down beside him and planted a kiss on his lips. "What would you think about adding a third person to our sex life?"

"I don't know it would depend on who it was."

"Well I've been thinking about asking Mikey."

"You're little brother, Mikey?"

"Yeah we used to fuck sometimes when we were younger and he's good. How would you like two Ways to be doing you at once. You're a good little sub, you could handle two guys at once."

"Mm yeah I would like that a lot."

"I knew you would. You're such a good little whore and you're all mine, but I'll share you with Mikes."

There was a knock on the door, I got up from the couch and went to answer it knowing who it was waiting outside the door. I opened the door and was met with the adorable little scowl of my baby brother, Mikey. "Hey Moikey," I said grabbing his arm and pulling him inside. "Frankie's in the bedroom waiting for us, I've got him tied up with a big dildo up his ass stretching him out and a cock ring on. But we'll let him wait for a bit," I said pushing my little brother roughly against the wall of the foyer and attacking his lips with mine.

I ran my fingers through his longish brown hair and focused on winning the battle that our tongues were engaged in. Mikey thought he could beat his big brother and that was cute it really was, but I would be the champion. His tongue wrestled with mine for a bit until I won dominance and left his lips to trail a line of kisses down his neck. He tilted his head back as I nibbled and sucked on the skin of his neck leaving a trail of bruises that marked him as mine. I loved marking my territory, Frankie was always covered in my love bites. And now so was my baby brother and it really turned me on.

"Mmm, d'ya wanna go see Frankie now?" Mikey nodded his head his eyes still partly closed in pleasure. My brother was always a man of few words. Luckily growing up I spoke enough for the both of us. "Lets go," I said tugging my brother's arm and pulling him behind me as we made our way down the hallway to Frankie and mine's bedroom. I walked in and had to pause for a moment at the beauty that was the love of my life tied up to my bed waiting patiently for me to come and have my way with him.

"Frankie, my love Mikey and I are here for you."

"Oh hello Moikey," Frankie spoke from the bed staring in our general direction as he was blindfolded.

"Hey Frankie," Mikey muttered looking about the room curiously.

"Mikes why don't you get undressed while I tend to Frankie for a moment." He nodded and unzipped his sweatshirt slowly and I smiled at him to get on with it. I went and sat beside Frankie on the bed and leaned over to remove his blindfold. His eyes lit up as they met mine and I smirked at him and turned to check his arm restraints. "Are they good?"

"Yeah they feel fine Gee."

"Good," I said turning to face my now completely nude brother who stood by the end of the bed staring at us with his hands clasped in front of himself. "Well come here," I said motioning for Mikey to come take a seat on the bed beside me. "Just to set the guidelines, our safe word is Halloween. If you say this word then no matter what one of us is doing we have to stop. That's about it, got it Mikes?"

"Yup."

"Great. Mikes, kiss Frankie. I just want to watch my boyfriend and my brother kiss for a little bit." I got up from the bed and stood at the end of the bed and watched as Mikey grabbed a hold of Frankie around the neck and leaned down to kiss him. He kissed him roughly and I watched in delight as Frankie lied there defenseless as my brother's lips attacked him. I peeled off my Misfits t-shirt and ran my hand down my chest as I watched the two of them. I ran my fingers over my hard nipples and shuddered at their sensitivity. My hand wandered down to my pants and I began to palm myself through the thick fabric of my jeans.

I unbuttoned my pants and slid out of them quickly, not having to worry about boxers because I never wore them. I'm kinky like that. I moved closer to the bed and went to lay beside my brother and I pulled him off of Frankie and began to kiss him myself. I eyed my Frankie as I tasted my delicious brother. I smiled when I saw that Frankie was enjoying our little show. I grabbed ahold of my brother and ran my fingers around the head of his cock eliciting a cute little noise from his mouth.

"Mmm you like that baby bro? Do you like it when your big brother plays with you? I bet you do cause you're a naughty little boy." He nodded and I smiled at him and continued to play with him. "Frankie would you like to taste my little brother, he taste so good. It's been a long time, you were what nine when I first gave you a blowjob, I think I was fifteen and I was so horny and you looked so enticing that I couldn't resist. You liked it too, you were a dirty little whore even back then."

"Mikey go on," I said letting go of his erect cock. "Go on and shove your big cock in Frankie's hot little mouth, don't be gentle he can handle it, even if he does always gag a little."

Mikey smirked and moved so he was straddling my Frankie and I watched as he moved further up until his hard cock was pressed against Frankie's face. I smiled in delight as he reeled back and shoved his pretty cock in my lover's mouth all at once. I had to smile at the adorableness of my little Frankie's mouth full of cock, he looked so beautiful, I loved him so much. I moved and sat behind Mikey, straddling Frankie's legs and leaned down and took just the head of his cock in my mouth. He jerked a bit at the feel of my warm mouth on him and made a noise but it was muffled because his mouth was full and I'd taught him manners, he knew it was rude to talk when one's mouth was full.

I reveled at the taste of my lover, so sweet and salty all at the same time. I watched as Mikey began thrusting into his mouth harder and faster and my baby sputtered and gagged as he did so. He looked so hot like that. "Mikes, Mikes, slow down. Take your time or you'll be done too soon," I demanded my dom side coming out in full force as I gave him a hard smack on his cute little ass in warning.

My whore of a little brother groaned when I smacked him and I smiled. "D'ya like that?"

"M'ya," he said wagging his pale ass in front of me." I lifted my hand and gave him another smack and another. He delighted in the pain and pleasure I gave him and slowed his thrusts into my Frankie's mouth. I stopped smacking him and sucked on three of my fingers getting them all wet and slippery and I pulled the dildo out of his hole before shoving them in my Frankie's beautiful red ass, which still hadn't completely healed from the other night when I used the paddle on him which is why he got a week off from all smacking while he healed up.

He squirmed around my fingers, he was already so loose from the dildo and more than ready for me to fuck him hard with my big dick. I removed my fingers immediately and lined myself up at his hole and shoved my entire length inside of him all at once. I grinned at the way my beautiful boy's eyes bugged out a bit at the feeling of me inside of him. I wasted no time in beginning to slam in and out of him, hitting his sweet spot. My brother still fucked his mouth. Mikey was moaning quite loudly at this point and my Frankie would have been if he'd been able to.

I reached around and slid the cock ring off of my baby. I knew I was just about to come and I told them that I wanted us all to come at the same time. Mikey nodded like he knew it wouldn't be a problem because he was close too. I thrust one last time into his ass and came with loud moan of pleasure as my seed filled up my sweet boy's ass. I looked up just in time to see Mikey release his load into my Frankie's mouth. They Frankie came suddenly, his sticky mess covering his tummy and a little bit on Mikey's back which I couldn't help but giggle at.

We all collapsed at that point, Mikey pulled out of Frankie's mouth and laid down beside him. I crawled up Frankie's body and reached up to undo his arm restraints. I rubbed his wrists gently placing soft kisses on them. "You're such a good whore, you handled both of us beautifully. I love you baby, so fucking much. Thank you for being such a good sub."

I laid down in between my boyfriend and my brother both of whom were my lovers now. I knew this was something I could get used to. And looking over at my brother's content face and my sweet lover's face I knew this was the start of something beautiful. Mikey's lease on his apartment was running out soon, maybe he could move in. I'd buy a bigger bed for the three of us to sleep in. I reached out my hands and took the hand of my lover and my brother and held onto them.

"I love you guys."


End file.
